Unknown Night Destiny
by Fallen-Angel-Waiting
Summary: Dai & Satoshi have twin sisters;Dai's twin,Selphia,is Dark's sister's Tamer;same with Satoshi's twin,Destiny,is Krad's sister's Tamer.But wait,why is Krad so fond of Selphia & Dark the same with Dest?OCXDark/OCXKrad;Rating 4 future.PLZ R&R! -HIATUS-kinda-
1. Pro:Heaven in Hell What more can you do?

A/N: This is my first story to be publish, so please don't be to harsh. Also I'm changing Dark's and Krad's relationship, like how they're the same person and such. And I might come back and edit it later depending on if any mistakes are found and brought to notice to me, thank you. And, I know you're getting tired of reading this, but, if something like this is already published, I'm sorry but I haven't seen or read it, so please don't get mad at me; this is something I've been working on for about four months with only a prologue, chapter one and part of a second done. End (rant) here.

Disclaimer: I do not own and/or make a profit from this, so no trouble please. All copyrights to their respected creators/owners/producers.

Unknown Night Destiny

By: Luna

Prologue: Heaven in Hell, What more can you do?

She sat on the fountain's edge, waiting for the beloved. The night sky's air was damp from previous days of rain in this town; no one knew of this old garden she had found with it's decaying fountain that, even after all the 100 years it has been there, stood beautifully letting only this girl with dark brown with a red tint hair perch upon it's edge.

_He'll soon be here, Luna…I wonder, will he be happy or not?_

_I'm not sure, Ka. But with him and brother being enemies, do you think he'll understand? I mean, his Tamer likes you and I almost as much as he does…But Ka, the lunar winds speak of something unpleasant to happen, so please be careful. If this has anything to do with me or you or us…I am so sorry!_

_sigh It's quite alright, Luna. I'm sure they won't mean it and who knows? It might help me from this fate of doom and hell, I mean, what more can you do? This is like Heaven in Hell for me. It's cause of you I'm still alive up 'till now and I thank you, my sister of a distant past. And I don't know, I just hope they're alright and make it in time…_

The last of Ka's thoughts were answer by the sound of softly flapping wings as arms of gentle touch wrapped around her shoulders, "Hey, Ka… How are you?" his tamer asked. A soft smile spread across her beautiful features, now that he was here. "Much better now that you are here Kymaru…and you, too, Krad," came her gentle reply as she turned and hugged the beloved ones.

"Kapera, Luna…I'm sorry, but…" Kymaru couldn't finish his sentence, but instead let Krad take over, "…You know what we must do, Kymaru and I. Forgive me, but after this, I don't know if I'll be able to feel the lighter side of life until you return…," spoke the blonde hair man with angelic wings of white.

When she looked up, Kapera and Luna-seeing through the same eyes-saw the heart shape necklace that could make or break their fates. Both spoke out to them, "It's alright, I know you didn't mean to find the answer like this…but if it'll save us, I am happy," her head hang downward as tears slide from the corners of her eyes with the brownish-red hair shifting to the midnight black and growing from the mid-back down to just above the butt-the eyes staying their natural greenish-red color.

"…_**I'll never forget this moment…my love," **_both spoke as the necklace was placed around her neck as their eyes went death looking in only a few seconds.

From this the angel let two silent tears fall, placed her gently beside her favorite fountain and closed her eyes. "I'm sorry for the pain I caused you both…even if I didn't mean too…," Krad had spoken, the last couple of words barely a whisper; at this the angel turned, back faced to his last shred of emotional bond, and took flight in the sky away from his nightmare, never looking back for the heart ache it could bring.

In the distance a figure with purple-ish hair and black wings floated, watching the last strands of this scene unable to believe what he saw-from him placing the necklace on her to hearing the last bit of words while missing the angel-looking man's last bit. "How…could he?" asked the figure as he swooped down to his sisters' side. _**How can you?! You loved them and now this?…I thought you changed, Krad…Guess not…**_

Only a few minutes had passed when a gentle breeze blew by and Kapera was carried away into her 'Heaven in Hell' dreams; the black wings open and her left, leaving a single black feather on top of the small grave maker:

'_**Here lies the Sweet Angels, Kapera and Luna:**_

_**Sisters forever bond by the love of one man.**_

_**R.I.P.**_

_**December 16, 1837 - December 24, 1853'**_


	2. UND Chapter 1: Returning Home

**Disclaimer: I do not own D.N.Angel or the characters-they belong to their respected owners/creators/publishers/etc. The only thing I own is the OCs and, I guess, the story line plot and/or twists, okay folks?**

**A/N: Okay people, I'm going to put this on Hiatus for a while, so plz don't get made at me! Sorry!**

**Chapter One: Returning Home**

At the airport, a girl with reddish-brown hair came trotting down the steps with a man with a beard and spiky, black hair following, smiles on both their faces.

"I can't believe it! We're home!" the girl said as the man, most likely her father, approach the hopping teenager of 14.

"I know, I know. Calm down, Selphia," the man, Kosuke, said as he walk approach his daughter, Selphia.

"But I'm just so happy we get to see Mom and Daisuke! In person! I mean seeing pics are one thing, but in real life is a completely different thing, Dad!"

"Selphia, I understand, but trying to-" Kosuke started before she dashed down the stairs to get a taxi, "-hurry…is….Not good…" But before he could finish she had already waved a taxi, gotten her bags plus his into the trunk and was now waiting impatiently in the vehicle, "Dad! Hurry up! Don't want to keep them waiting!!" she called out to him.

After about a 20-30 minute drive, they had arrived in front of the Niwa Family household with Selphia getting all giddy just to finally meet her Mother and older Brother in person; she was taken by her father with him because her grandfather sensed something about her that felt like Dark, but was not and Kosuke said he would take her with him on his travels. She only met her Mother and Brother once and that was when she and Daisuke were only 5 years old, so she doesn't remember much of them both, but that she was almost always with her twin.

Taking a deep breathe, she walked up to the door by her father's side and waited as he knocked on the door. Shortly after Emiko, Selphia's mother, answered the door.

Emiko was silent at first, but who would blame her. This is the first time in about nine years that she had seen her second born daughter, Selphia, let alone almost 11 years since she'd seen her husband, Kosuke. "Kosuke!" she cried out as she hugged her beloved husband, "Oh! I've missed you so much, Kosuke!" she let go then looked at her daughter. "Oh, Selphia, you're so cute, even cuter then the last time I saw you!" Emiko chimed as she embraced her lovely daughter for the first time in nine years.

Scene Change

With a sigh, a girl with medium, black hair that had blue streaks in it as the bangs on the right fell nicely over her eyes and a punk don't-mess-with-me vibe, opened the door to hers and her brother's adoptive, 26-year-old father's mansion. She looked at the place and couldn't believe that this was really where she lived now. It was so gloomy, but that didn't bother her-what really did was that 'Father' puts pressure on them both to catch Dark. This is why she left during the summer to spend time with friends in London, England, leaving her older brother by a few minutes, Satoshi, behind who didn't seem to mind-at least on the surface.

"Hello?!" the girl, Destiny, called out into the gloom, dark hall of the mansion. Nothing-not even a cricket chirping. Sighing, she walked toward the general direction of her brother's room while carrying the backpack and briefcase that held her belongings. Climbing the staircase, she finally made it to the second floor where her brother's room and hers were placed. She quickly walked to her brother's door and knocked on the door.

"Who is there?" called a calm, monotone voice.

"Who else, Satoshi?!" Destiny called with a hint agitation in her voice. Satoshi knew this was the day that his sister, Destiny Hikari-though now changed to Hitawari-would arrive home.

After a few silent moments of impatiently waiting, the door finally opened to revile a calm Satoshi. "Well, it seems that you actually stuck to your schedule this time, sister," he responded. Destiny glared at him with a glare that could kill, if glares could. "Hmph!" is all she said as she turned around and head down the hall to her own room.

"I wouldn't go there if I were you, Destiny," Satoshi warned his sister.

"Like I would listen to a bad home-coming committee member!" Dest shot back over her shoulder, continuing to her room. Stopping in front of her door, she took a deep breathe and let it out. She knew that her brother wouldn't lie-at least not about her room-right to her face, but what could be the harm? _Nothing. Nothing's wrong, he's just messing around yet again_ Destiny thought to herself as she grasped the door handle and opened the door in a dramatic slow motion style. It opened alright, to an alien room.

"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL?!" Dest screamed as she looked at her once, lovely room. It used to house a queen size bed with black satin and sapphire blue sheets and blankets, a brand new computer on an oak desk, and a mixture of all her favorites and hobbies, bands and singers, art and writers-but now! Now it was warped into an ugly, disgusting storage area.

"See? I told you not too, Destiny…," Satoshi said as he stopped by his sibling's side.

"What happen?!" asked a very disturbed Destiny Hitawari.

"…Father, _dearest_, decided that since you know longer 'took up needed space', to turn it into a storage area 'till you came back from London. Though I highly doubt he believed it to be this soon that you'd return," spoke the twin with venom as he spoke 'dearest'. Destiny sighed with annoyance; Father, even though he didn't like either of them, preferred her brother more because of…Krad. She couldn't help that-thank God-but he didn't have to make it so obvious that he despised her to take any chance that she was gone for more than a week without saying that she would return; like a case she went to in France, she'd let him know that she'd would be back in a week or two, so he didn't try to erase Destiny from 'existence'.

"I wish he would learn…Not to piss me off like this," she spoke through gritted teeth then sighed, "But what can you expect from a jackass such as he?" she asked openly, not expecting to receive an answer like she did. "Well, if I may, I'll go and announce my arrival to Father. Goodbye brother_**s**_," she spoke in plural form at the end to Satoshi and Krad.

Scene Change

Daisuke had been at the kitchen table and was now at the front door, staring at this girl-this Selphia, Mom had said and a man that he knew instantly was his father. Even though Emiko didn't know, he met his dad when he came to pick Selphia up nine years ago and Kosuke told him everything, but why Selphia couldn't stay with him and mom.

"Dad?" Dai asked in a shy voice. Kosuke nodded with a smile that the two exchanged. "I'm hap-"

"Daisuke!!" Selphia shouted as she ran up and hugged her older brother, Daisuke Niwa. "Oh, I'm soooo happy to see you again! I've miss Big Brother so much!" she continue as she let go and smiled at him. Right then Daiki, Grandpa to them, came in and smiled at the scene till he saw Selphia.

"What is she doing here?" he asked calmly to Kosuke. And the reply was that she wanted to come back and visit with Dai and Emiko for a few months. Grandpa nodded; this was understandable to him since when he saw them together at 5, they were inseparable.

Selphia looked at Daisuke across the table with a confuse expression. He was Daisuke, but not Daisuke in the mental vibes that she has been getting. Around her, Mother, Father, and Grandpa were talking and catching up to date with each other.

"…..Dark….Mousy?" Selphia asked out of nowhere-adults weren't even on the subject for that matter-that stopped all conversation as Daisuke looked at Selphia with a surprised/shocked look upon his face. She smiled at him and waved, "Hi, Dark! Nice to meet you!" she spoke as though speaking to someone who was right in front of her.

'_She knows? About Dark?_' Daisuke thought, and was answered by an unusually quiet Dark who was just arguing with him seconds ago.

"Selphia, dear, why did you say that?" Emiko asked calmly.

"Well, I can see him! Look!" she spoke as she pointed toward Daisuke. They looked, but didn't see. "I mean I see him behind Dai! Like a ghost thing!" Selphia said as she let her hand rest and smile warmly at Daisuke and Dark in their direction.

Dark asked Daisuke if he could take over for a few moments and was given an approval to the request. Dark appeared in Daisuke's place as Selphia was at the sink to put her dishes away.

"Hello, Selphia," he spoke as she turned around and looked at him in surprise that quickly turned to a smile, "Nice to meet you, Mr. Phantom Thief." she replied.

"May I ask, how did you see that 'ghost-thing' of me?"

"My eyes…"

"Your eyes…?"

"Well….." Selphia suddenly smirked and opened her eyes to show a purple-ish green color ones, "You have to catch me first!," she said as she rain up to her room that Emiko had made just incase she returned. (She had gotten her demon-bunny pet that look exactly like Wiz, but different with a name-its name is Winter-also Wiz's sister.)

"Well, it looks like she's back, after almost 1 and a half centuries…," Dark replied after Selphia left.

"Who?!" Kosuke, Emiko, and Daiki asked.

Dark had a smug smirk on his face, " Why none other that the Phantom Thief Luna! My younger sister, if you would.." he finish as he stood up and stretch, "And since she wants to play hide-and-seek, might as well go and get her before she steals back her necklace, The Ice Heart of the Moon," and with that, he called Wiz and followed Selphia-now turned Luna from how Wiz reacted to seeing a twin of himself, but female with dark blue eye color.

Satoshi was talking with his sister about how things went in London when she mention something about an unusual vide that would be Dark, but wasn't.

"I don't get it. While I was visiting the museum, I suddenly had gotten this alien vibe from the place. To be honest I thought it was Dark, but…" she trailed off.

'_**An unusual vibe of Dark…?**_' Krad asked in a slightly interested voice.

"Destiny, how could you-"Satoshi started.

"I don't know! But, you see, when I looked around the vibe seemed to generate from this one girl. She had green eyes with a tint of purple and reddish-brown hair. When she looked at me, all she did was look at with a confuse yet…familiar…expression, smile and waved, then went on her way with a man with spiky, black hair and a beard…," Destiny explained in detail as she recalled the exact expression. Even though she had never meet the girl, Destiny swore she had somewhere before or it was is just deja-vu or something.

'_Who could it be, Krad?_' '_**I…do not know, master…**_' Krad answered with slight hesitation to Satoshi.

"Destiny, as of now, I want you to keep an eye out for any unusual vibes generating from people. And if you come across this girl again, see if you have the same alien vibe from her as you did before at the museum. This girl could be a way to capture Dark, understand?" Satoshi had spoken to his younger twin sister. She answer with a nod of approval and smiled wickedly.

"Satoshi…could I spend the night in your room till my room is clear, like Father had instructed the maids?" She asked in and innocent voice. He looked at her carefully, "You may, as long as Miriah and Krad do not start to have any mental arguments yet again." She agreed to this condition, then headed to his room with what small luggage she had.

( Chapter One: Returning Home, ended)


	3. UND Chapter 2: New School, Old Problems

AN: 1.)I'll post this part of Ch. 2, but I highly doubt I'll remove it from Hiatus but either way plz R&R! I don't mind how harsh your are! I like constructive criticism! 2.) I own nothing of D., but i only claim my OCs and also sorry if there actually is a name for Daisuke's teacher, but I couldn't think of it so I named her Ms. Edogawa[I like that name ok?] ^^'

**Chapter Two: New School, Old Problems**

"Come on, Daisuke! We're gonna be late for school!" Selphia called as Dai came running from the kitchen, a piece of buttered toast in his mouth. As the two ran out of the house, they ran pace stores, markets, houses and friendly people with Selphia smiling at them. When she wasn't smiling she was looking at Dai to make sure that he wasn't getting a headache like she was from the two Phantom Thieves' argument.

_'Dark, just shut up! I don't care about what you have to lecture me about with the necklace!_

_**Yes, you do! I don't want that to happen again! I don't care if you lo-**_

_DON'T!! Dai and Sel have went through enough with trying to understand how we are related and how I hadn't appear in a long time, He doesn't get brought into this!_

_**I am only trying to be an older, caring brother to you, Luna. Seeing you like that after what-err-He did to you and her is something I cannot stand for, no matter what you say, I'm still your only family!**_

_Well, That doesn't mean you have to act like a police guard around me or Selphia either!_

_**Luna, seeing how devastated he made you feel is something that is hard for me to look at. Even though he said those things to you and her doesn't mean that He meant any of it! Just look at what happen after He had given you that necklace! It sealed you away for a century and a half, leaving you to relive that time over and over! How can you not hate Him for that?**_

_Dark, the only way I could not hate Him for that is because of what I felt for him…_

_**You…cared about him like I...?…Luna I-**_

_Dark Mousy, I understand how sorry you must feel, even though this is unusual for the Great Phantom Thief, but do not get anymore involve then what you already are in my private life-even the past one!_

_~Um….Luna? Dark?~ _

_{Could you please stop arguing about Miss Luna's Past? It's bothering Selphia and me...}_

_**'Sorry…' **_both phantom thieves apologized.

Soon enough, both twins had arrived at school just in time for the bell had rung a second time when they enter the classroom. This startled the class and teacher, since Daisuke always made it a few minutes before the teacher enter the room.

"Sorry I'm late, Ms. Edogawa. I was showing my sister here how to get to the class," Dai spoke as people in the class stared at him and Selphia in wonder.

"Uh….we're fraternal twins…I'm the younger of us by a few minutes…," Selphia explained in a calm, but shy tone, "You may call me Selphia. Nice to meet you all," she finish with a bow to the class and teacher, then stood up with a warm, sweet smile on her face. To this explanation, Dai nodded to each word.

"Well, um, take a seat please, Miss Niwa, behind your brother," Ms. Edogawa spoke as Dai sat in his desk with an empty one behind it. Selphia nodded to the teacher and sat behind her brother. Class was boring as all student pay little attention to the teacher as she went over last night's homework-nothing caught Selphia's eye. At one point, a boy with pale blue eyes and hair with glasses was called to put a problem and answer on the board in front of the class. He looked to be calm, distant, and cold to her at first glance, but he was handsome to her at the same time. Though something was strange about this boy-he had a vibe that stood out from the others boys, not including her brother. This bothered her slightly, but she ignored it until Luna had to ever so kind as to bring it to attention when Sel didn't want to think to hard about it.

_'Selphia, do you…sense that?_

_~Yes, I do. Why?~_

_Nothing…it's just his aura is strange from the others in this class minus Daisuke, of course……No Dark can't hear any of this so stop worrying!_

_~Ok, good. But why does it……feel so familiar to me, Lu?~_

_I'm not sure…at least not completely sure as of why, but I have a hunch…Don't ask about it either!_

_~'Kay. Right. Avoid the questions and don't ask them, Sel. Got it. But later I can, right?……Good!'~_

As of the rest of classes, nothing happen, but another new girl, a fraternal twin like herself, join the group in class before lunch introducing herself as Destiny Hitawari, Satoshi Hitawari's-the boy she say earlier at the board in first, she found out-twin sister. So now there are officially three twins at this school-the Harada Twins, Niwa Twins, and Hitawari Twins.

Daisuke and Selphia had gotten their lunch with Dai paying for Sel's. Leaving the line, they headed toward the only open table were Dai's best friend sat waving them over. "Well, Dai, how come you never told me you had a twin? Hmm?" he asked once Dai was seated next to Selphia.

"What?" both twins asked in unison with cute confused expressions on their faces. He sighed at the two's unison that he couldn't help but think was so cute-especially Selphia's. [_WAIT! This is Dai's sister-twin for that matter! Grr stop!!]_

"Hello? You there?" Selphia asked as he came back into focus.

"Y-yes…What?"

"Dai and I finished, so were going back to the classroom. Dai told me to ask you in case you wanted to come; it's your choice, so, um, I guess I'll be going now. Just come along if you want to!" Selphia spoke as she smiled then turn and walked back to her brother's side, falling into step beside him.

Selphia and Dai walked into the deserted classroom with only a few of their classmate in a corner-mainly some girls.

"So…Dai? What's up these days around here? Anything interest-" Sel started before her eye caught Satoshi Hitawari walking into the class. He seemed to be bothered by something, but it was hard to see. As Selphia was watching him, she didn't notice that Daisuke had suddenly went to his desk and started to doodle on a piece of paper. "Hmm?" Sel said and looked toward where Dai sat, "Oh…" and cursed herself for spacing out on Dai like that. Turning her back to the side of the room where Satoshi was last seen, she opened her backpack, looking for her Winter. "She's here somewhere…Come on, where are you?" she asked aloud to no one.

"Who?" a new voice called from behind her. An "Eek!" of surprised escaped her lips when she jumped. "Oh, it's only you Satoshi……Hmm? "What did you say?" Satoshi looked at her calmly, but that sense of his agitation wouldn't pass. "Who are you looking for? Winter, was it?" he asked as her face blushed.

_~He wasn't supposed to hear that, not even Dai or Dark!~_

"Oh, it's just my…pet rabbit; I saw her jump into my bag this morning, but she's been asleep, so I just left her. But now she should be…," Selphia started as their eyes sank to the shaking bag of hers, "…awake by now.."

And just like that, Winter came bursting from her resting place with the cutest 'Kyuu~!' sound one will ever hear! "Winter!!" Sel gasped as she turned and grabbed the rabbit from the her pouch.

"Hey, look! Dai's sis has Wiz with her!" an annoyingly observant girl pointed out as the others turned then started to herd around Selphia and Satoshi. "Help!" Selphia said in fright as the group grew with Satoshi nowhere insight. As the stampede of the annoying fangirls of Wiz came toward her, Selphia stood there like a deer in front of headlights holding Winter.

_~'Oh…Someone help me! Please!!! Or at least let the bell ring, letting school out!'~ _thought the Phantom Thief's younger sister's host. As if on command, someone had come to hers and Winter's rescue; she looked up at who grabbed her hand and saw Satoshi. _'Wow…'_"Hey! Satoshi, that's not nice!" spoke one of the herd members. "How come you have to get Wiz when we can't? I mean Dai's sister here brought him-" this girl started to rant on before being silence when Satoshi's stare stared to mutate into a glare, "-uh…"

With this annoying cow-I mean girl- quieted, Satoshi cleared his throat and turn towards Selphia, "If I may, could I see that rabbit of yours?"

"Sure," replied Selphia, her eyes locked on his face while nodding her head and handing him Winter.

"Thank you," Satoshi spoke before he turned his attention back toward the herd of fangirls. "You see, I believe this isn't the Wiz you know, ladies," he started as some of the cattle began to speak, but notice Winter's eyes. "Now, if I am correct, the Wiz you know has red eyes not blue, like this one here," a nod from the group, "so this must mean that this rabbit is not Wiz, but a…" Satoshi spoke when he turned around towards his company and the pet's owner with a questioning look in his eyes.

"…Wiz's relation or more specifically, his younger sister, Winter…" Selphia finished with her eyes dropping down toward the floor. For what seem an eternity, the cattle-err-I mean group of girls finally registered that Wiz has a sister that his owner, Dai, twin is the owner of his sister, Winter. Suddenly the group shifted as they crowded around Winter, which was set down on a desk by Satoshi, and began to play and talk about how adorable she is.


End file.
